sin returns
by blitzchampion666
Summary: a boy without a freind finds a aeon that might change his life... after destruction of his ruins, he goes to lucia and participates in blitz ball games


Everyone needs help with things. No-one can be completely independent, everyone has an imperfection. What you might think is the worst, most awful child, may only be that of the most perfect loving child. No one thinks the same as the one next to you. she thinks differently, he thinks differently, even the guy who you think is the exact same as you, your best friend, thinks differently then you. the people who hate you, and think you are completely different, usually thinks some what the same, but not the same. I am here to tell you a story about a boy that had a friend, though not a friend, more of a partner. This particular story starts at the ruins of what was once the most beautiful city that there ever was, zanarack. There was were the boy this story is about usually was, he sat and watched the sunset, watched the monks come in and out of the final faythe in the temple. He watched summoners come and go. He watched the children playing blitzball on the beach. He watched everything. He liked watching things. He liked having his own thoughts about things. He liked watching something his friend would call stupid, but that he would call interesting. And this boy was particularly fond of watching blitz ball. He watched a boy pitifully attempt to do a jecht shot. "That will never work, you have to spin more and jump higher, really" he thought to himself. He was a tall boy, with blonde hair, pulled into a pony tail, with a zanarack abes necklace around his neck. Everyone wanted to know what the symbol meant. They all guessed " is it a different language". And he would think to himself " there are no other languages other than al behd, but al behd writes like us, with regular letters". More to the point, no one even knew who the abes were, other than a few die heart blitz ball fans. " hey, tawny, get up here and help with dinner" yelled a plump, black hair woman, with a little apron on. "Yes, mother" said tawny, annoyed he couldn't watch anything. The two of them lived in a boat house, floating dirtily on the sea, making anything look polluted. " mom, I wish something exiting would happen in these old ruins" said tawny, in a drifty voice as he ate his broccoli. " be careful what you wish for tawny" she replied, annoyed at how ignorant he was. " well Yuna! I don't see why you always reply with that" yelled tawny at the top of his lungs. That was a threat to Yuna, as no one called her by her name any more. Everyone usually called her " great one". " because last time my husband said that, sin attaced him and killed him" after these words, Yuna burst into tears after these words, making her eyes seem red with tears. " Tidus, t-i-i-i-dus" she moaned, in mourn for her husband. " alright, fine, well, I suppose I am lucky to be in the calm for now. For those who do not understand, the calm is a time of peace. Yuna once said " don't say it is worthless if he just comes back, at least people get to sleep in they're own bed for a while without being afraid, and to me, that is worth more then being afraid in your own home". She said these words after explaining what a calm was to Tidus. the people in this age were lucky to be in the calm. But no one knew when sin would return, so they were a bit frightened. The next morning, tawny woke up early to go meet his god father wakka. As he came around to the temple, wakka was on the verge of being eaten by a large feind that had a taste for chocobos called " the chocobo eaters". The only reason he was doing this was because unluckily wakka had been riding a golden chocobo to get there. " hey, wakka" yelled tawny to his godfather, as he came to the temple, covered in golden feathers. " were is kinki wakka?" questioned a confused tawny. " um, he was well, um, well to tell you the truth." replied a very embarrassed wakka. " lemme guess, aten" said tawny in a " I can't believe you let your chocobo get eaten again" voice. "Well, it was that dumb chocobo eater" said wakka defensively. Well next time be more carfel woth your chocobo you si-si- sin!" said tawny in amazment. " oh no, I aint falling for that dumb trick" replied wakka, in a smart voice " fine, if ya get destroyed it is fine with me" replied tawny, as he ran far off to his vessel. " huh, wh-ah- ahg!" stuttered wakka, as he shot around to see the huge fin sifting through the sea. " hey yo, wait for me!" yelled wakka, running after his friend and godson " huh, wh-ah- ahg!" stuttered wakka, as he shot around to see the huge fin sifting through the sea. " hey yo, wait for me!" yelled wakka, running after his friend and godson, tawny. As the pair borded on the vessel, with his mother and his guardians. " I will not have the same fait as my father" said tawny to himself. 


End file.
